Two Sides of a Room
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: GSD meets HP fluff ensues. Implied AthrunNeo, AthrunMeyrin, and if you miss the SnapePoppy, you need glasses.


Two Sides of a Room

by

Slightly Sinister Sinestra

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue, Don't ask

Summary: HP meets GSD; fluff ensues. Implied Athrun/Neo, Athrun/Meyrin, and if you miss the Snape/Poppy, you're in serious need of glasses.

Rating: T to be safe

For the second time in an hour, the desperately injured _idiot_ in the next bed struggled to raise himself, stiffling a groan in the process. Neo sighed in exasperation. Maybe he'd just let the kid try, and call someone when he collapsed. It'd be easier than trying to convince Athrun to lie back down. But then, he'd probably get into trouble for letting him up to start with. What's a guy to do?

'Kid,' he sighed. 'For the love of all that is good and holy, LIE DOWN! What am I meant to do with you, huh? You're the one who should be tied to the bloody bed! If I could just get my hands on you...'_ I'd kiss you senseless, but that's beside the point. Damn, you're to hot for your own good._

He opened his mouth to continue berating the suddenly rather nervous looking young man, then closed it again as the door slammed open. A dark man flew through the gap, landing heavily on an already rather crooked nose. He let out a somewhat muffled grunt. They blinked at him. Holding his nose gingerly, he glared up at them snarling. 'What do you think you're looking at?' They looked at each other, then shrugged. 'Absolutely nothing!' Neo declared, trying unsuccessfully to drown out Athrun's sniggers. 'Hnh!' he snarled in response. The man seemed to like snarling. He was quite good at it.

'This is our infirmary. You can keep your...friend...here until we figure out how to get you back where you came from.' Neo recognised the voice of the orderly who kept an eye on him and the boy. 'Thank you, that will do nicely,' said an unfamiliar female voice. Its owner stepped into the room, a brisk, efficient looking woman. She closed the door behind her, almost taking the young man's nose off. He retreated sharply. Athrun and Neo glanced apprehensively at each other.

The newcomer turned into the room, only to be met by her furious companion. 'What the hell do you think you are doing, woman? You broke my goddamn nose!' Seeing the look on her face at this, the other two decided descretion was the better part of valour, and began retreating as surreptitiously as possible. _Don't mind us, we're just the furniture. Nobody here, you just carry on._

'Aw, did I really? Well that shouldn't bother you, Mr Lets-Dive-in-front-of-a-Death-Spell! You're lucky it missed! Or maybe you're not, because if it had hit you, I wouldn't now have my hands on you! I'll do more than break your bloody nose! Come here!' Athrun watched as she stalked furiously towards the back-pedalling instigator. 'She's starting to remind me of Cagalli in a bad mood.'

He started as the irate( read 'bloody furious' ) woman lifted the man bodily into the air by the front of his...dress and dumped him onto Athrun's bed. She then turned towards him, and he back-pedaled into the wall, expecting her wrath to turn on him. From across the room, Neo shot him a look of sympathy. They were both rather surprised, then, when she smiled sweetly at him.Athrun could feel a blush rising.

'Sorry, dear. I'll have him off in a minute, I just need to see to this nose.' 'Yeah, the one you broke!' muttered her victim...uh _patient._ She swung a glare at him and he wisely decided to shut his trap.

'What's your name, dear? I'm Poppy and this cretin here is Severus.' The man grumbled under his breath while Athrun blinked. He hadn't yet caught up with this turn of his events. (You can't blame him though, he's not well the poor boy.) 'Oi, pea-brain! That's your cue!' Neo called helpfully. Athrun grimaced. 'Uh, my name's Athrun, and _that_ cretin over there is called Neo.' she smiled at him, and this time he really did blush.

'Hey, if we're done with the introductions, can we get back to the matter at hand? Namely my broken nose!' Severus muttered. Poppy smiled shark like at him. 'Oh yes, let me _fix_ that for you!' He cried out as she seized his broken nose and twisted it sharply back into alignment. Athrun cringed, his hand going to his nose in sympathy. Neo simply made a note never break his nose around this woman.

'There, are you happy now Severus dear?' He grunted at her, eyes streaming, hands clasped protectivly over his nose. 'Now don't be such a baby. It only took five seconds!'. He opened his mouth, probably to say something very ill-advised, but fortunately(for Severus anyway), Athrun chose that moment to attempt to get out of bed again. He fell back with a groan, head spinning. The room hadn't stopped spinning when Poppy pounced on him.

'What do you think you're doing! I've been in here five minutes and_ I_ can tell you've got a concussion! What do you plan to accomplish by making it worse? Are you mad!' Athrun tried to focus. 'Which of the three of you am I meant to answer?' he wondered, to the pointed sniggers of the other two. 'LIE DOWN!' Athrun, faced with three incandesantly furious women, decided to comply.

Severus seemed amused and rather bored with the proceedings, but Neo was staring at Poppy with an expression of awe on his face, approaching hero worship. 'Madame, you are a goddess in disguise! Do you have any idea how many times I have tried to get him to do just that? Then you, in one fell swoop... I would bow to you if I weren't tied up. I am your humble servant!' Poppy blushed, one hand raised to her lips. 'Oh...oh my.' Neo beckoned her over. 'Do you think you could give me a few tips?'

Severus watched their little conference with a severly disgruntled, approaching murderous, expression. Athrun, still unable to focus, didn't notice this. 'Hey you!' he said, pointing at the far corner of the room. Severus looked at the arm, sighed, and pulled it back towards himself. 'Kid.' Athrun blinked. 'Oh, yeah. Why are you wearing a dress?' Severus growled, causing Athrun a moment's severe disconcertion. 'It's not a dress, it is a robe!' Athrun appeared to give this due consideration. 'Um, what's the difference?' The other man snarled (again). 'There is one!' He then proceeded to ignore the annoying brat and glare fiercely at the blonde currently chatting Poppy up. Not that it mattered. Why would it matter to him if the homocidal bitch was head over heels for some clean-shaven, long-haired, warrior blonde. Bet his hair wasn't greasy. Bet...

'Ow!' His abrupt stabbing motion with his hands elicited an agonised yell from the boy on whose bed he sat. He looked over at Athrun.Eyes streaming, the boy hissed somewhat viciously at him. 'Could you _please_ not do that again! Just kiss the bloody woman and quit beating _me_ up over your unrequited love affair!' Severus blinked, momentarily gobsmacked. He recovered fast, however. 'Shut up, boy! Don't project your teenage passions on me!' It was Athrun's turn to be gobsmacked. 'What?' he spluttered. 'But she's... but you ...listen! I've got enough girl troubles of my own, thanks! Besides, I'm not the one practically drooling over her!' Severus couldn't stop his hand reaching up to check his face. 'I'm not drooling!' _Oh yeah, great come-back, Severus. Try that one on the Dark Lord, see how long it takes for him to kill you!_ Merlin, Dark Lords, Dumbledore, even Potter, all these he could handle, but one unusually perceptive injured kid, and some blonde chatting Poppy up, and he was in a state. Was there something in the air aboard this barge?

Athrun winced. Woah, his leg hurt. Jeez. If he'd been that obvious with Cagalli ... well, she'd probably have aimed better when she shot him, but the point was, the guy was obviously smitten. He was as bad as Luna had been with him in the start. If he kept this up, Athrun's leg wasn't going to last. So what could he do?

He fell still as an...incredibly suicidal thought crept into his head. They did that a lot.

Anyway. He could call her over, tell what the idiot at the end of the bed wouldn't . Choices . Put up with yer man beating him up, or invite the she-demon back over, and suffer both their wraths. Hm. Come on Athrun you've faced the Genesis cannon, a homocidal dad, Cagalli, Luna on discovering Meer in your bed(woah, that was freaky),

Rau le Crueset. You can do this. GO! " Um nurse" Well she acted like one. She turned to face him and came over. Beside him, the dark man stiffened. " Yes dear?" Come on Athrun you can do this. Just say it. Jeez you'd think he was the one who wanted to go out with this woman. "Um, this man is in love with you.". Everyone froze. Nurse ... Poppy?... seemed to think it was her turn to be gobsmacked. 'Severus' seemed to be debating whether to kill him first and then run, or just flee. He seemed to come to a decision, one in favour of the killing part, when, to Athrun's relief, Poppy cut in.

'Severus, is this true?' _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, I'm going to murder that brat._ 'Um, Poppy, he doesn't know what he's saying. Look at him, he's concussed, you said so yourself. He doesn't have a clue!' The boy started to object, but a surreptitious punch in the knee took care of that. While the kid crumpled, Severus snuck a look at her. She looked surprisingly sympathetic. That couldn't be good.

'I didn't ask you if he's concussed, I asked you if this is true!' _Shit! Run and hide, kill the kid, run and hide_ then_ kill the kid once you've lost her._ She leaned down to him. 'Severus, I asked you a question.' _Ah hell, the kid said it anyway. The worst that can happen is that you'll be horribly rejected and commit suicide. You've been thinking of doing that anyway, why else would you leap in front of a killing curse._ 'Yes.' She smiled. 'Oh good.'

She leaned in and caught his lips in a gentle, almost hesitant, kiss. It didn't stay hesitant for long, though, as once Severus had gotten over the shock, they both got rather into it. The blonde bastard over the way gave a lewd wolf-whistle, but he could handle that later ... in a slow and painful way. In the meantime, he had other things to be doing. He pulled her slowly down onto him, deepening the kiss into something hot and skintight. Unfortunately, not slowly enough. The two of them collapsed back onto the kid, and broke apart to the sound of an ear-splitting shriek. 'GET OFF!'

Poppy leapt up. 'Oh merlin, dear, I'm sorry!' 'I'm not!' Severus muttered. Bang! She smacked him hard upside the head. It seemed the violent part of the relationship had not yet concluded. She drew her wand, and proceeded to do her thing on the boy.

Athrun stared at the narrow strip of wood, or rather, the four or five narrow strips of wood. He had no idea what it was, but in _her_ hands it was probably dangerous. She was waving it at him, the sight of which really hurt his head, and muttering in a strange language. Suddenly though, the pain started fading. Admittedly, the feeling of his bones knitting up of their own accord was un-nerving, but that was the concussion talking, that wasn't real.

He came back to himself and became aware of a rather stunned Neo ,staring at him with his jaw on the floor.'What?' 'She... and... and she _fixed_ you!' Athrun blinked. Come to think of it, he wasn't in any pain. 'Wh... what did you do!' she glanced at Severus and fingered her stick nervously. 'Oh dear, guess we'll have to obliviate them.' 'Uh-huh, and you're going to explain the sudden healing _how?_' A pause and then Severus smirked. 'Hang on, I've got an idea.' He rose and picked up the stunned boy, placing him on the stunned man's lap, he said 'We'll say it's all his doing. Well, we won't say anything, but that's what they'll think.'

Neo, stunned though he was, did'nt waste any time wrapping his arms round the boy. 'Don't know what this is, but I like it.' Athrun stared wildly around. 'Oh my God, I'm in the lap of a mad man! Wasn't lying on me enough? I mean, you got the girl!' The source of all their troubles grinned nasitly and the woman said one word, 'Obliviate!'

When Athrun woke up, he had the strange feeling that he'd missed something. However, when he realised where he was, he forgot everything in a panicked atempted to escape. Neo merely grinned and tightened his embrace. At that moment, the door opened, and the red-haired, former CIC of the Minerva, Meyrin Hawke entered. Her eyes widened when she saw his position.

'Meyrin, I don't care how do it, just get me away from this madman!' he cried. The girl nodded and ran to call Cpt Raimus. 'The things I do for love.' she muttered.

Disillusioned, the pair of wizards (sorry, wizard and witch.) grinned at the trouble they'd caused. Turning to each other, they finished the embrace that'd been interupted. Once they'd come up for air, they slipped out. 'Now' she said 'Lets find the way home.'


End file.
